


Two Can Keep A Secret

by Flargalgargal



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flargalgargal/pseuds/Flargalgargal
Summary: Kara and Oliver aren’t nearly as good at keeping secrets as they’d like to think.





	Two Can Keep A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Rumor Has It, by Clay Walker. The title is from Secret by The Pierces.
> 
> Also, if you’d like to see a different, probably better take on the song, my friend DemetriaFeels has written her own supercorp version!

“That was so much fun! I love team ups!” Supergirl smiled, hugging the man next to her as his shoulders stiffened reflexively. “I am sorry that Mxyzptlk ruined date night, but the way you made him say his name backwards by making him mad was brilliant.”

“Well, I certainly know the power of annoyance,” the Green Arrow said, bending to place a short kiss on her cheek, “and I’ll be back for our rain check next week.”

“I’ll be sure to tell the criminals to take the night off next time,” she laughed. He turned, backing through the nearby breach as she activated it and nodding at her happy waving.

The room he entered on the breach’s other side was empty, for the moment, and he took the time to remove his suit, folding it into the duffle bag at his side. It wasn’t until just after he’d finished that two other men entered the room, their faces attempting to show nonchalance while their timing implied otherwise.

“Oliver! My man! How’s it, uh, how’s it going?” Cisco Ramon tried breaking the tension, seeming to regret his decision at the scowl on Oliver’s face.

“Look, we just noticed you’ve been getting a lot of use out of the breaches, and thought it was past time you had your own.” Barry said, tossing a new interdimensional extrapolator, which Oliver caught easily. “You know, for next time you want to go visiting Kara.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed at the slight smirk on Cisco’s face. “What are you implying?” He growled.

“Just that, you know, we noticed you two have been spending a lot of time together, and we think it’s great,” Barry said, rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously, “and we wanted you to know that we totally support you both.”

“I even saw you smile the other day!” Cisco blurted, “I wasn’t totally sure you could, man, but good for you.” He moved to clap Oliver on the back before quickly thinking better of it and stepping back.

“Barry, is this supposed to be some kind of ‘feelings intervention’?” Oliver questioned, his hand clenching for want of the bow in his bag.

“I should probably say no, huh?” Barry laughed.

“Oh, please Ollie, you’re so obvious that Gideon told us the day you two got together, and we’re in 2783.” The voice of Sara Lance came from a nearby video screen as it came to life, showing the woman in question. 

“Sara? They even got you in on this?” Oliver asked disbelievingly.

“No, I’m just looking for Mick. He took off in the jump ship again. Send him back this way if you spot him, will you guys?” At their affirmative nods, the screen faded to black again, the assassin gone as suddenly as she’d arrived.

The group’s relief was short-lived, however, as the breach area behind them whirred to life once again, before a bald man stumbled out, followed by two women. “I think this belongs to you.” Alex Danvers spoke, looking down at Mick Rory disdainfully, while her companion, her sister Kara, smiled subtly at Oliver.

“Mick?” Barry asked, astonished. “How did you get to Earth-38?”

“And why, for that matter?” Added Cisco.

Mick growled. “So many breaches, and none of you people have mustard!”

“We caught him rummaging in the DEO’s break room.” Alex clarified, as Barry sped off, returning almost instantaneously, the condiment in his hand.

“It’s still in the fridge, right where it was last time, man.” He sighed. “And can’t Gideon make you any food you want, anyway?”

“I don’t eat fake future mustard.” Mick growled again, getting up and heading for the door. “And Robin Hood?” He turned back, catching Oliver’s attention, “Do it right, don’t make me kill you.”

Oliver ran a hand down his face as Mick left. “God, does everyone know?” He asked exasperatedly.

Alex held up a phone, a newspaper article prominently displayed. “That’s actually what we were just discussing.” She said, as the group read the headline ‘Supergirl’s New Partner?’, a picture of her and the Green Arrow at a crime scene showed underneath.

“Apparently we weren’t as secretive as we thought.” Kara said, shifting uncomfortably.

“And yes, they’re already questioning if the two of you are together.” Alex confirmed.

The two heroes looked to each other, neither knowing what to say until Oliver’s phone buzzed in his pocket, a request from his sister on the screen. “You two are finally going public?” Thea Queen asked as her face appeared.

“I sure hope so, I’ve been deleting rumors from comments sections about them for months.” Came the voice of Felicity Smoak, signaling another intrusion from the video screen.

“How do you guys even know what’s happening?” Asked a visibly shaken Oliver.

“Cisco texted me.” Came the simultaneous replies, causing him to level the other man with another glare, at which Cisco yelled and had a small breach opened, his quick retreat only stopped by Barry’s calming hand on his arm.

The newcomers continued talking over each other, adding their voices to the calamity now surrounding the heroes. Kara could see the archer’s hand clenching again, his shoulders gradually stiffening as he fought to maintain the veneer of calm around his friends.

She reached out, taking hold of Oliver’s phone and giving it to Barry, before giving her sister a pointed look and glancing to Cisco and Felicity. At Alex’s nod, she began slowly maneuvering herself and Oliver into the hallway, seeing him visibly deflate once they were away from the others.

“Well,” she sighed, “I don’t think either of us saw that circus coming, although we really should’ve. How long have we known them all now?”

“Too long, apparently.” He gave a short laugh, moving an arm around her shoulders. “I can’t say I regret not having to keep you a secret anymore though, regardless of how little a secret it apparently was at this point.”

“Now we just have to figure out how to handle the rest of our worlds,” Kara sighed, “I’m sure I’ll be interviewing myself about this in no time.”

“We’ve made mistakes, but we don’t have to deal with them today. For now, we’re stronger together, and that’s how we’ll deal with it all, together.”


End file.
